Celia's Journal
by Viyagor
Summary: Just a simple journey of a dark elf through the sewers, reviews welcome.


3E 433 Heartfire, 1

Celia's Journal Pt.1 Imprisonment

Why? Why did you kill her, the interrogator asks me, I replied, she didn't pay for her potion and red burgundy linens. I got out of the chair, walked toward him, and hit him with my gloved fist as hard as I could in his face, he fell down with a hard thud. As soon as I got out of the cell another Imperial Guard was their with his sword drawn, he tried to slice at me, as I avoided all of his blows, I got careless and he stabbed me in the side, maybe puncturing my left kidney. I tried to keep fighting but he just knocked me aside and then I saw….nothing. From what I remember my name is Celia, and I'm a Dunmer from Morrowind, or a Dark Elf for Imperials, a Dark Elf has purplish skin and red eyes, for me I have black short hair. When I awoke I was in so much pain, mainly from being hit with the sword, laying down on a stone floor doesn't help. I tried to stand, which was extremely painful, I had to use the chair for balance when I finally stood up, I saw a huge blood stain where I just was, I looked at where I was stabbed by that jerk. After pouring water on the wound from a tan cup and pitcher, I heard a male Dunmer voice, he said his name was Valen Dreth and said I was going to die in here, and that he could get me transferred to his cell for some "fun" I didn't want to know what he meant so I took a sip from the tan cup and vomited blood while I collapsed to the floor in a heap of skin and blood trying to regain breath. When I did finally regain my breath I heard voices and saw Valen Dreth retreat to a corner, so I did the same, it hurt so much to move, but I accomplished what seemed like a act of immense power. There were four people, three of them in armor, one in a extremely glamorous robe, I thought he was the emperor since I have seen the emperor before, but I couldn't be sure. They were mad since the cell I was in was off limits so they told me to stand by the window, which I did as best I could. The emperor came over to me and gave me some bandages for my wounds, I thanked him and he said I was the one from his dreams, I thought it was some kind of pickup line! But he meant I was going to be an important person, he opened a secret entrance in my cell and the four of them left. After I cared for my wounds, I decided to follow them, when I finally caught up to them, people in red and black demonic armor were attacking, the good person in me thought I should help, so I did. I charged at them with my fists raised and hit one of them…and screamed in pain, my hand must've broke since I was stupid enough to hit whatever material the armor was made of. I then remembered my magic of the four colleges of magic Destruction, Illusion, Restoration, and Conjuration, I knew spells from Destruction and Restoration, so I healed myself with "Heal Minor Wounds" and launched a fireball with "Flare". The assassin fell to the ground in a burning heap, yet his armor vanished, odd, I thought. I was wearing horrible clothes as of now, sack cloth shirt and pants, and now shoes, so there was a red robe just…there, so I took it and put it on, it was a bit of a tight fit. I heard one of the guards of the emperor say the captain was dead, so I ran over there and saw her sword just laying there, so I took it. The Blades wouldn't let me continue to follow them, and to make sure I didn't , they locked the door.

All of the emotions I was holding in up to now were about to be let go, I sat on the floor….and cried, cried, and cried, for a while. After a while I noticed a part of the wall that would collapse any second, so I stood up and walked over there with the captains Akaviri Katana, and the wall collapsed and a RAT came charging out at me, so I leapt into the air and did a downward strike and punctured the creature's heart, I think. As I watched all of the blood and gore pour out of the body, I was looking into the hole which the rat came out of, and saw a huge cavernous place. I stepped into the whole and was attacked by another rat, which I quickly disposed of by slicing it in half, and ran since I saw a Zombie, which I didn't want to mess with. As I came into another room I saw a bleached white skeleton, it had a lot of items on it which would be useful, so I looted it's body and saw a dead goblin shaman that had the key to the door near its corpse. I took all it had and went through the door and was immediately bombarded with the most horrible of smells, it was a goblin cooking a rat. Yuck! I snuck up to the Goblin and stabbed it through the heart and withdrew my sword and watched it fall to the ground, and saw six or more logs stacked up and I heard Goblin noises at the bottom of the hill, so I pushed the logs and after a few seconds I heard a sickening "CRACK!" of bones crushing. I looked over and saw dismembered limbs and a gigantic pool of blood. As I walked down the hill, I leapt over the limbs and blood and went through the door. Yet, before I continued, I decided to rest for a while. After that, I continued on and soon found a room with bones scattered across the center of the room and rats around the area, somehow I snuck up to some of them and killed them. Aren't rats supposed to have a keen sense of smell?

Any way, after killing all of the rats I walked through a wooden door that looked as if it would fall off it's hinges and was soon attacked by five or so goblins, after slaying all of them and regaining my breath, another blue clad Goblin Shaman soon launched a magic assault on me, lightning strikes normally, which I easily assaulted him with my magic, he was soon a smoldering heap of ashes. His staff was the most gruesome thing I've ever seen, it had a goblin head on it and one of it's eye's were missing. After nearly vomiting I continued on and went through a modernish door and soon heard Uriel Septim's voice along with the two Blades members Baurus and Glenroy. So I jumped down from my alcove and Glenroy thought I was the one who got all of the assassins to try to kill the emperor I got on my knees and begged for them not to kill me. I got extremely lucky, because just as Glenroy was about to kill me Uriel Septim told them I was not to be harmed, Uriel then asked me which star I was born under, which was the thief, and that he was going to die, I stood up and Baurus gave me a torch and told me to use it, so I did. In the next room, three assassins attacked and the three of us--Baurus, Glenroy, and I-- fought them off and continued on. In the next room Glenroy went to a door to check for traps, yet, it was locked so he took the emperor and I to a dead end room and went off to fight the onslaught of assassins.

The emperor took off his amulet, gave it to me, said to "close shut the jaws of Oblivion", and was then killed by a assassin who came out of a secret door, whom I quickly dispatched of. Baurus came and told me Glenroy was killed, I told him the same about the emperor, he then asked me what class I was, which was the thief, lucky me, he told me to go through the sewers and find Jauffre at Weynon Priory near Chorrol. I went through the disgusting sewers and soon saw a huge circular door which light oozed through. When I opened it I was blinded by a extremely bright light.

Fin. Part 1

Imprisonment


End file.
